All I Want for Christmas
by barbie.kim
Summary: Allen and Kanda are two completely different people, no connections with each other. But with a Christmas festival coming up, a kissing booth on the rise, and the holiday spirit, KandaxAllen are bound to appear! AU
1. Chapter 1

I will do Destined Pair soon. Just…not now. Haha.

--

Allen fidgeted. He twirled his fingers, tapped his feet. He bit his lip, let it go and looked somewhere else, and then bit his lip again, even more nervous than the previous time. An uncomfortable silence hung heavily on him like a weight. The only thing that he could sense was his own breathing and a strange feeling of being caught in a spotlight. Allen twitched.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted loudly, making the Chinese girl in front of him jump in surprise, taken away from her concentration. As she turned around towards Allen, she smiled, her purple eyes glinting. Allen gulped, uneasy.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked. A thick layer of honey covered her voice with sugary sweetness, but Allen still shivered. He could tell she was plotting something. But he was not going to back down. After all, if, by what Allen saw, this really was what Lenalee was planning, then he would never do it as long as he lived. Never in HELL.

Taking in a deep breath, he asked, "What in the world _is_ this?"

Picking up a bundle of clothes from the floor, they unfurled and revealed a uniform. To be specific, a high school uniform. To be even more specific, an all-black high school uniform. To be incredibly specific, it was an all-black high school _girl's _uniform, complete with a fitting blouse and a terrifically short skirt.

Lenalee smiled evilly, twining a piece of her short black hair around her finger. Slowly, she started walking towards Allen, her boots clicking on the floor.

"Why, it's a uniform, Allen. Isn't it obvious?"

"W-well, I know _that_, b-but," Allen struggled, before managing to finally get out, "but I'm a guy! A-and, and that's a girl's uniform!"

"So?"

Allen blinked a few times before replying incredulously, "So?! But you're going to make me wear that, aren't you?!"

"Yes, I am." The short responses started to frustrate Allen and, unthinking as he was, he stepped toward Lenalee, shortening the already closing distance.

"But I AM A GUY!" he gritted out forcefully.

"I'm well aware of that. What's the problem?" Lenalee shut off the remaining space between them and Allen suddenly stumbled back wards, fearful of the smiling girl. Backing up, he hit the cold red brick wall, the icy touch of winter numbing his fingertips. Dimly, he registered that it was starting to snow. He could feel cold snowflakes dot his skin and face.

As Lenalee closed in on him, Allen whispered weakily, "W-what are you going to do?"

She smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry. It won't hurt one bit."

Allen gulped.

--

Allen hid his head inside the locker, sighing. It was Monday and the sun was shining brightly, but today just wasn't a good day for Allen. First off, because Lenalee had forced him to try some girl's clothes in the morning for some unknown reason and secondly, because…well, it just wasn't a good day. Debt collectors had barged into his house looking for his guardian, Cross, at 5 am and Allen had had to jump out of the window, which explained the grass stains on his pants.

Trying to fix his appearance, he patted down his white, fluffy hair, only to have it pop up again. Allen frowned. Really, it was hard enough having everyone look at him because of his old man hair and red scar. Not to mention his disfigured arm. Having his hair stick out everywhere and his clothes all ruffled wouldn't help any.

Suddenly, someone shoved him into his locker, bonking his head. A spring of tears erupted in Allen's silver eyes and he crouched down, muttering, "Owwww…"

It _definitely _was not a good day.

"Hey, you okay?" He looked up, trying to see who it was behind the blur of tears. All he managed to see though was a mess of red hot hair and green eyes.

"Uh, who are you?" Allen asked hesitantly. The red-haired teen grinned.

"Oh, I'm Lavi. Anyway, sorry about that. Yuu's so careless sometimes. He walked straight in to you. But are you okay? Do you think he's okay, Yuu-chan?" As Allen wiped his eyes, he saw Lavi looking up at someone else. A someone else with very long black hair and cold blue eyes. He started talking.

"Che. Don't call me Yuu-chan or I'll chop your head off. Now let's go. He's fine. Right, Moyashi?"

Allen frowned. Was he talking to him?

"Hey, baka Moyashi!"

"What? It's Allen." Allen's eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"Idiot. Like I care what the hell your name is anyway."

"Whatever, it's Allen." He muttered, feeling like a loser. The grumpy teen che'ed, saying, "See? He's fine."

Lavi stayed crouched on the ground though, ignoring what Yuu had said. Lavi frowned.

"Are you really okay, Allen? That sounded like it hurt really bad." he said, still worried. The long-haired teen sighed in annoyance, running a hand through his hair.

"Fuck it. Fine then. I'm going to class, baka usagi."

As he walked away, his ponytail flowing behind him, Lavi suddenly put a hand where Allen had hit his head. Surprised, he jerked away, only to hit the back of his head against the locker. Having two throbbing pains now, Allen crouched down even further, gripping his head.

"Damn it all…" He closed his eyes, wincing in the pain. Lavi just stood by him, surprised. He rubbed his head, embarrassed.

"Ah…Sorry about that, Allen. But…I have to get to class now. Will you be fine?"

Allen frowned. "Sure…" What else could he say?

Lavi grinned. "Great! Okay, bye! Sorry again!" Then, he ran on ahead, yelling, "Yuuuu-chhhaaann! Wait for me!"

Sighing, Allen got up, wobbling only a little bit. As he wiped his head, he found just a little bit of blood that had leaked onto his finger. Allen frowned. A hyper, eccentric red head and a grumpy adolescent mixed with some head knocking, house invading, cross-dressing, and moyashi calling, whatever that was. This was probably Allen's worst day to date.

--

As Allen walked out of school, he was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand closing over his mouth before he could yell.

"Mmmph!"

Allen struggled, shaking and trying to wrestle out of the person's grip.

"Allen, Allen! Be quiet! It's just me, okay?"

He stopped. Allen knew that voice. It was Lenalee's. Turning his head around, he glared at her, his silver eyes piercing. Slowly, she released her grip on his mouth.

"What are you holding me for?" Allen asked suspiciously. Although Lenalee was one of his best friends, after today, when she had forced him to cross-dress, he wasn't sure he could trust her anymore. Lenalee laughed nervously, still gripping Allen's arms.

"Oh, come on, don't be so mistrustful."

Allen just frowned. Lenalee sighed.

"Well, as you know, my big brother Komui is very…overprotective. And I'm participating in a special Christmas festival. In a kissing booth. Where, then, the money gained would be donated to ASHP, Aid Services for Homeless People. You get me?"

Allen raised an eyebrow. Even if he did get it, what did that have to do with anything Allen was asking about?

"And this is related in what way?" Allen asked.

Lenalee continued, saying, "Well, seeing as how I won't be able to do it even though I already signed up for it, I promised to bring someone else. And, I thought of you!" Lenalee smiled, leaving Allen confused.

"But…I'm a guy…" For a few seconds, there was silence, Lenalee merely looking at Allen with an expectant face. Suddenly, Allen gasped, having finally put two and two together and realizing what she meant.

"T-That's why you dressed me up as a girl earlier! Y-Y-You expect me to-to k-kiss _guys_ for you?!" Lenalee smiled brightly, nodding. Allen started struggling again and Lenalee immediately tightened her hold.

"Never. ! What makes you think I would ever do that?!"

"_Because_ Allen, I thought you cared…" Allen frowned. The guilty trick wouldn't work. He was still not going to do it. After a few moments, Lenalee sighed.

"Fine. I'll help pay off half of Cross's debts for you." Allen's eyes widened. But then he grinned, his eyes narrowing.

"You do know how much that'll be, right?"

"Yeah, I do know. Or I can guess. But Komui'll help me. That is, of course, as long as you agree to do it."

Allen thought about it. Half of Cross's debts? That would help a lot. And, after all, it wouldn't be so bad to be in a kissing booth. Just a simple connection of lips right? Allen smiled.

"Okay, Lenalee, I'll do it."

She looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I will. But you're going to pay the debts off, right?"

Lenalee smiled. "Of course."

--

Allen struggled, trying to shift the brown wig on his head. Lenalee frowned and righted it again.

"Allen, stop moving! You're ruining your disguise!"

Allen merely harrumphed and leaned back down into the chair, muttering, "Why do I have to change my appearance, anyway?"

Lenalee sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Allen. You're cute but that white hair and red scar on your face is just way too noticeable. Now, turn around. I have to put on the foundation now."

Allen complied and closed his eyes tightly, giggling slightly as Lenalee swept the brush all over his face. Although he would never admit it, this was kind of fun. It felt nice, too.

Lenalee smiled. "Enjoying this, Allen?"

He started and shook his head, stuttering, "N-no, why would I?"

She didn't reply, but instead smiled to herself.

"Ok, now lip gloss…We have to make it natural, so no mascara. Maybe a little blush…"

Allen wondered how he looked right now. Did he look like one of those drag queens that he saw on the streets? Or like all those glamorous, practically fake women that Cross brought home so often? He smiled. He couldn't imagine what he looked like.

"There, it's done! Aw, Allen, you look so cute!"

Allen blinked a few times before getting up from the seat. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he pulled down the skirt as low as he could and shuffled to the mirror to see what he looked like, but Lenalee stopped him, shaking her head.

"You don't have to see it now. Wait a bit. That way it'll be more fun and you don't have to feel too embarrassed about how you look."

Allen's eyebrows furrowed and his lips jutted out in a pout. "Am I ugly?"

Lenalee stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head again. "Nope. Actually, you're anything but."

Blushing, he replied, "T-thanks."

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be glad about that or not.

--

Allen smiled and leaned leisurely back in his chair. This wasn't so hard. At first, he had been afraid of kissing other guys. After all, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet with a woman, let alone a man!

But it didn't really matter. Most of the people just blushed a bit before then sitting down and giving a quick peck on the lips. It was as if they were just giving a hello. The more outgoing ones sometimes gave a really passionate kiss, but none of them felt like real, heartfelt kisses. So Allen decided that his true first kiss had not been stolen yet.

Although there were some disgusting people and old men in line that he had to kiss, it was definitely worth it in return for the payment of half of Cross's debts. Just a peck and it was done. Allen couldn't even consider this work, although it did get a little tedious after a while.

After some time, Lenalee entered the kissing booth, smiling.

"Tired?" she asked.

Allen grinned brightly. "Only a little. Why? Does my shift end soon?"

She nodded and Allen gave a contented sigh. "I can't to wait to buy some tic-tacs. Some of the people taste reeeallly bad."

Lenalee giggled. "Don't worry, Allen. You'll get your mints."

Suddenly, Allen's ears pricked up. There seemed to be a commotion occurring outside the kissing booth. Lenalee smiled and said, "Oh, looks like your next customer is coming. See you in a bit!"

Allen waved and, when Lenalee left the little room, he waited patiently for the next person to arrive. As he sat there in silence, though, he couldn't help but listen to the noise outside.

"Baka! I don't want to go in. Why do I have to?" Allen frowned. He recognized that voice from somewhere.

"Oh, come on, Yuu-chan! Don't you want to kiss a pretty girl?"

_Yuu-chan?_

"Fuck you, baka usagi. Go in yourself!"

_Wait a minute…_

"Oh, don't be so sore. Go…In!" Allen heard some scuffling outside his room before, suddenly, a tall teen was pushed through by a red head.

He grinned, saying, "Enjoy, Yuu-chan!" before closing the door.

"Don't call me Yu-Damn it…"

Allen stared, wide-eyed. In front of him was a teen with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and Japanese shaped, cold blue eyes glaring at the door. Extremely handsome, extremely muscular, and waay too familiar.

Suddenly, the pair of blue eyes looked up. For a second, they widened, before narrowing again in their regular glare.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh, no, no, not at all!" Allen replied nervously, waving his hands in front of him to prove his innocence.

"…Che. Fine then."

Plopping himself down in a chair, he leaned his arm on the table and looked away. Allen merely stared. A strangled silence rose between them and, desperately, Allen asked, "I-Is your name Yuu?"

Suddenly, a sword, glinting on its point, pointed straight at his throat, and Allen squeaked, "Eek!"

"Do…not…EVER…call me Yuu. Only Kanda." The glare the teen sent alone was enough to make any hardcore thug wet his pants.

"Wha-wha-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Get that thing away from me!"

Allen swatted the sword away, ignoring the gash he got in his hand by doing so. Kanda's eyes widened, surprised.

"Fuck, what are you doing, baka Moyashi?!" He ran over to Allen, grabbing his hand.

Allen's eyebrows furrowed. Moyashi? Again with that term?

"What the hell does Moyashi mean anyway, Bakanda?"

Kanda twitched and tightened his grip, making Allen wince. "It means beansprout, idiot. Now let me see that."

As Allen uncurled his hand, he hissed in pain. There was a deep red gash, torn skin on the edges of the cut and blood pooling around it. Allen stared at it, entranced. There was so much red. Drop by drop, they went down in a slow river to the floor.

Kanda scowled as he observed the wound. "What kind of idiot swats away a sword?"

Allen frowned and replied, "And what kind of idiot gets so worked up about a name?"

Kanda twitched again but ignored what Allen said. "Well, at least it's clean."

Allen rolled his eyes. This guy was weird and he shouldn't be talking to him anymore. He was in his school, after all. There would be supreme humiliation in store for Allen if Kanda ever found out he was actually a guy.

Withdrawing his hand, Allen muttered, "I'm fine already. Just get your business done and leave. There are people waiting in line, you know."

Kanda, for just a second, showed confusion before going back to his regular scowl. "What business?" he asked slowly.

Allen rolled his eyes again. Really, this guy was as clueless as he was rude.

"You know, kiss me."

For a second, there was complete shock before, quickly, a light pink blush rose over the long haired teen's cheeks. Allen couldn't help but smile as Kanda grew more and more embarrassed. This was a very interesting guy, always saying 'Fuck you' and 'Fuck this' but blushing on a simple charity kiss. As Kanda hesitated and just stood there, Allen came up with a plan. He grinned.

Making sure to look at Kanda with big eyes and a pout on his lips, Allen asked, "Do you want me to kiss you then?"

Kanda started back and started shaking his head, but Allen ignored his gestures. Reaching up on his tip-toes, he put a hand on Kanda's cheek and, smiling a small turning of lips, kissed him.

Only a simple connecting of lips, right?

--

Hahahaha. This was so predictable. I'm not even sure if this was good. But I'd like to continue on with this story. Please Review and I hope you liked the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Allen didn't know what caused him to do it. He regretted it, he couldn't believe it, but he had done it. Purposely. To a guy. He immediately pulled back from the kiss as quickly as he had entered into it.

Kanda's lips had been so unusually…soft. Like a flower petal. It was warm and nice and-. Allen stopped himself. What was he thinking?! This was a guy!

"Ah-uh-", he stuttered.

Allen withdrew his hand from Kanda's cheek. The long-haired teen seemed frozen in place. The only thing that seemed to be changing was the color of his cheeks. Second by second, the blush on his cheeks increased and finally, Kanda managed to choke out, "w-wha-?"

Allen was embarrassed himself, first because he had just done an extremely gay thing, second, because he had almost enjoyed this extremely gay thing, and third, because Kanda was now sputtering and blushing everywhere.

Afraid of what Kanda might do to him later, Allen started pushing Kanda out, saying, "Thank you for contributing. Good bye now!"

"Ah…" Kanda's hands took hold of the doorway, stopping himself from being pushed out. Allen looked up, confused.

"What?"

Kanda looked away, blushing.

"…What's your name?" he finally asked.

Allen's eyebrows raised, surprised. Was Kanda actually interested?

Replying unthinkingly, he said, "It's Allen."

"Allen? Isn't that a guy's name?" Kanda's eyebrows furrowed before suddenly going into his regular angry expression. He looked away.

"Whatever." Kanda continued. "Not like I care."

Without giving Allen to reply, he left, leaving him extremely confused. What was that all about?

--

"You're very quiet today. What's wrong?"

Allen looked up and then back down, focusing on eating his noodles. Lenalee tilted her head, trying to look up at Allen.

"Really. You're not saying anything. Did something happen at the kissing booth?" Allen jolted. Lenalee noticed but not saying anything, she continued, "Ever since then, you haven't really been saying anything."

"It's nothing, nothing." Allen looked away, quietly munching his noodles.

He didn't know why he thought so much about Kanda, about the kiss. It was just the same as every other guy he had kissed, every other monotonous touching of lips. Yet, it bothered Allen to no end. He sighed and Lenalee's eyes saddened, wondering what was worrying Allen. A long silence came between them before, suddenly, a loud voice rang through the cafeteria.

"Yuuu-chan! Geez, come and play with me!"

"And I said _no_! Get away, baka!" Allen immediately started up and looked toward the source of the sound. It couldn't be…

No, it could. It was Kanda Yuu. In all his fighting glory.

As Allen stared, his eyes widened. Was he-, was Kanda holding a sword in school?!

Suddenly, Allen jumped up and started running toward the other side of the cafeteria. Behind, he heard Lenalee yelling, "Allen?! What's wrong?"

At the name, Kanda immediately whipped around, his eyes searching quickly over the large room. However, all he saw was a white-haired boy running straight at him. He frowned.

"What is it, idiot?" he asked when Allen finally came up to him. His eyes glanced down to Allen's hand and then back up again, his eyes wide and suspicious.

Allen scowled. How could Kanda be so rude to someone he had only just met, but then, that was Kanda.

"It's _Allen_. Get that through your head. And anyway, you shouldn't bring that to school." He pointed down towards the sword, and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, baka. Like I care what you think is right or not."

Allen sighed, shaking his head. Kanda was so weird and strange. He didn't even know why he bothered to come over.

"Hey, Allen, how you doing?"

Allen looked up, seeing Lavi smiling brightly at him. He smiled as well, waving. At least someone was polite.

"Hey, Lavi. How are you?"

"Good, good. And you don't need to worry about pissy Kanda over here. He's always like this. Moody and temperamental."

Kanda growled. "Who's moody, baka? It's just you and this Moyashi that's always pissing me off."

Allen started up, saying, "Hey! You just met me!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Like I care. You're annoying as hell, that's all I know."

"Argh, well, you're a weird girly man! Why don't you cut off your hair?"

Lavi sucked in a sudden intake of breath. "Ah,uh, Allen, I'm not sure if you should really say tha-"

"You die now, Moyashi." A murderous glint came into Kanda's eyes and Allen started back, nervous.

"W-what are you talking about?"

The sword came flashing down on Allen's head, and grabbing a random utensil, Allen raised his arm up, his eyes closing, waiting for the impact.

As he peeked, Allen's eyes widened. A metal fork in his hand bent at an extreme angle, but still stuck, protecting Allen from a very sharp sword. Kanda's eyebrow raised.

"Hmmm. At you least you have a quick reaction."

Allen's temper flared. "Quick reaction?! QUICK REACTION?! You almost killed me and you all you do is observe I have quick reaction?! You-you-you prick!"

"Yeah, you go Allen!" Lavi wooted and Allen turned toward him, his left eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh my god! Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee came running up and ran her hands over him, searching for injuries.

"Ah, Lenalee, it's okay. Really."

"Are you guys freshmen? I haven't seen you guys here before. Or rather, I haven't seen Moyashi-chan's-"

"Moyashi-chan?!" Allen interrupted incredulously. What in the hell kind of a nickname was that?!

"-white hair before."

Lavi grinned and Allen started to wonder if he was ever fazed. Maybe it was because he was already used to the death threats of Kanda. Lenalee turned toward Lavi, smiling.

"I'm a sophomore, but Allen here's a freshman. I haven't seen you guys much either, so you must be juniors or seniors, am I correct?"

Lavi gave a thumbs-up, winking. "Yup! Me and lovely Yuu-chan-" Kanda growled. "-over here are juniors. We've been best friends since elementary school."

"Che. Who ever said we were friends?"

Lavi started back, a hurt expression on his face. Fake tears poured out and he stuttered, "Y-Yuu-chan, how could you say that?"

Kanda sighed, ruffling his hair. "Geez, you're so fuckin' annoying."

The bell started to toll and Lavi waved at Allen, saying, "Bye, Moyashi-chan! See you later! You say bye too, Yuu!" He nudged Kanda in the side, almost knocking him off-balance.

"Shit, you stupid usagi! Shut up! And stop smirking, baka Moyashi!"

Allen twitched in annoyance, a sarcastic smile appearing on his face.

"Wow, hope to see you too."

Kanda gave Allen a murderous glare before leaving the cafeteria, kicking Lavi in the legs as he passed him.

"OWW, Yuu-chan! That's so mean!"

Allen laughed as he watched Lavi pretend to cry.

"He's quite the package, isn't he?"

Lavi looked up, smiling. No traces of tears could be seen.

"Yeah, he's really funny. You're pretty cool, too. Most people piss their pants at the sight of him."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Well, he's just a jerk who acts tough, right?"

Lavi shook his head.

"No, if Yuu reaaally wanted too, he could kill you. I mean, you saw his sword. You know it's not fake. Once, he even knocked someone into a coma. That's why I said you must be pretty brave to risk your life against Yuu-chan."

Allen gulped. He hadn't thought Kanda would have it in him to actually hurt someone.

"Oh, uh, well, then. Bye Lavi." His voice trembled a bit.

The red-head smiled. "Bye! See you later!"

--

As Allen walked down the hallway to his next class, he bumped into somebody again. It had been the third time today because Allen had been focusing on what to do about a certain person.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Allen didn't bother to look up and was about to walk on before a voice stopped him.

"What the hell, Moyashi?"

Allen looked up surprised, then glared.

"What, moron?"

"Who's a moron, idiot?"

"Prick!"

"Baka Moyashi!"

"Girly man!"

"Fuck you, baka!" Kanda growled threateningly.

"Well, I'm sure I'd love to be fucked except I'm _straight_, unlike you, Kanda."

Suddenly, the collar of Allen's shirt was grabbed and his forehead collided with Kanda's.

"Ow! What is wrong with you!? You are so rude!" Allen shouted. Kanda merely spit in his face, yelling, "Why the hell are you so annoying?!"

"And why the hell are you so strange? Hitting a stranger? What kind of arse are you?!"

"Well, at least I don't cross-dress and kiss guys, do I? I'm not the gay one here."

Allen froze on the spot. Humiliation immediately came over him… Had Kanda found out? Silver eyes looked up at Kanda's, pitiful and shamed.

"H-how did you know about that?" Allen's voice broke an octave.

"You should hide your hand a little better." Allen looked down, surprised. The hand that had been cut was wrapped in bandages. Kanda looked away, his expression struggled, and dropped Allen onto the floor.

The albino looked up, desperate. "Wait! It-It's not what you think! I-I'm just-!"

Kanda walked away, leaving Allen to sit, dejected and embarrassed, alone in the hallway.

--

Allen moved his wig, trying to shift it into a more comfortable spot. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. How long did he have to stay in this kissing booth? It was getting really tiring. Kiss after kiss after kiss. His lips were even starting to get sore.

Not to mention the fact that someone from school had found out about this embarrassing secret. It was even worse that it was Kanda. Allen didn't know why it bothered him so much, but he supposed it was because he was scared that Kanda might laugh at him or something. Call him weird, strange, gay, or something even worse in front of other people.

An old man came in and Allen smiled, trying not to think too much about the kiss. Really, he hadn't realized before how girls must have felt when being looked at or flirted with. It just made Allen feel really dirty. As the old man leaned in for the kiss, Allen tried not to gag and breathe in the scent of old people. To Allen, time seemed to go excruciatingly slow. Finally, the old man broke the connection and, with a crooked smile on his face, he bid Allen good-bye.

Allen rubbed his eyes and frowned. His face seemed like a mask. There was a ton of make-up on the left side of his face to cover up the red scar.

Suddenly, the door creaked and Allen looked up to see who the next customer was. His eyes widened.

"K-Kanda?" he said incredulously.

The long-haired teen looked away, blushing, and said, "Hey, Moyashi."

Allen blushed also, remembering what had occurred only hours before, and looked down, staring intensely at his lap. Why had Kanda come back again?

Kanda cleared his throat. "Hm, h-…How's your hand?"

Allen looked up and then down again. Oh yeah. He had gotten hurt last time.

"It's just fine, see? No worries." He held up his hand quickly, trying to be cheerful. Despite how rude Kanda had been today, if he was at least trying to be polite, then Allen should, too. Kanda looked at the bandaged hand before looking away and muttering, "That's good."

"…Um," Allen started. "I was just doing this to help Lenalee, you know? It-It's not like I like it or-"

"I know."

For a few seconds, Allen simply stared, surprised, at Kanda. Suddenly, it dawned on Allen. Was Kanda…the amazingly rude Kanda, actually being _nice_? Allen smiled a little. Even the iciest people could be polite at times, it seemed.

"…Thanks for actually paying to check up on me. That's really kind. You can go now if you want."

Kanda glanced up, surprised at Allen's words. He muttered something incomprehensibly and looked away, blushing intensely. Allen's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that."

Kanda grumbled. "whataboutthekiss…"

Allen leaned forward, his eyes full of confusion. "Could you say it louder, please?"

Kanda twitched in anger and was about to shout something, but then he stopped and his cheeks flushed even more. His mouth opened and formed a word soundlessly.

"Really, Kanda, if you want something, you have to say it louder."

Kanda looked away and didn't meet Allen's eyes.

"…K-…Kiss…" By this time, Kanda was now fully red and Allen's eyes widened in surprise.

"Eh?! You want a k-kiss?!"

Kanda growled and turned his body away, growling, "Forget it, Moyashi. Nothing."

"Oh, no, I mean, you can have a kiss. I mean, you paid for it. It's your right." Allen blushed as well. He could not believe what he was saying. And to Kanda, no less! But, Kanda _did _pay for it, so he couldn't be impolite and refuse.

The long-haired teen looked back at him and Allen gulped. He hadn't realized, but Kanda's eyes were incredibly blue. He hadn't noticed much before because they were always covered by his bangs, but now that they were so close, his eyes shone out brightly.

Kanda hesitated nervously. "Okay, well…"

In one quick motion, Kanda lowered his face down to Allen's, pressing his lips lightly against the others. A gentle touching, like a kiss between mother and child.

Allen only knew Kanda for a short time, to be perfectly honest, two days. But in those two days, Allen had kissed more than his share of guys. And the only one that had stood out was Kanda's.

That was when Allen found out that all he wanted for Christmas…

Was Yuu.

--

hyak hyak hyak hyak! Horrible right? I expected this to be longer but then I'm going to vacation tomorrow and I have no internet and I'm not coming back till after Christmas. So I hope you enjoy as is. XD Happy Holidays, people!


End file.
